


Material de lectura

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoki se distrae leyendo un manga poco adecuado para su apariencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Material de lectura

No hay nada que haga que Aoki no se vea como una señorita recatada.

Ella siempre se sienta apropiadamente, aun si está en el suelo de la habitación adicional del desordenado estudio de Fukuda; siempre viste de colores claros y suele usar faldas largas, sea cual sea la situación; siempre sostiene sus libros a la distancia adecuada, con una sola mano mientras mantiene la otra en su regazo, salvo cuando necesita pasar una página; y lee en silencio, manteniendo su rostro neutro, como si estuviese en una biblioteca.

Es eso lo que hace más irrisoria la situación.

Ella no tiene ningún clásico en sus manos, sino un manga, cuya atrevida portada muestra a una mujer voluptuosa, inclinada hacia adelante de tal forma que, a pesar de no tener un gran escote, deja poco para la imaginación.

No es material que una señorita que se respete leería y aunque admira la dedicación que Aoki está demostrando al estudiar clásicos de manga ecchi, la forma en que crece la pila de tomos que ya ha leído y su evidente concentración, que incluso hace que no note que el apartamento está en silencio, gracias a que los asistentes de Fukuda terminaron su trabajo del día y se fueron hace poco, y que Fukuda mismo está observándola, hace que le cueste mantenerse serio.

Quién habría imaginado a Aoki, que tanto se resistió a la idea de dibujar fanservice, ensimismándose con un manga como ese.

—Si te gusta tanto puedes llevarte los tomos que te faltan —dice, sobresaltándola, y si bien logra contener una risotada cuando ella gira su cabeza hacia a él, con sus mejillas rojas y la tensión evidente en sus hombros, no puede evitar sonreír con complicidad.

Él le recomendó su actual material de lectura, al fin de cuentas.

—N-no —replica ella y hace una pequeña pausa, tomando aire como si quisiera recobrar la compostura antes de hablar—. Sabes —continúa poco después, con un tono mucho más firme que incluye un deje de indignación— que solo estoy leyéndolo para investigar...

—Deja las excusas, Aoki-jo —la interrumpe, su sonrisa tornándose burlona—, mi boca está cerrada. Tu secreto está a salvo.

—¡Pero no hay ningún secreto! —protesta ella, otra vez con su rostro enrojecido.

Eso acaba con el control de Fukuda, quien ríe con fuerza sosteniendo su estómago a pesar de que ella sigue reclamándole, sonando todo el tiempo más avergonzada que molesta.

Pero ella en verdad no tiene de qué preocuparse, porque aunque no puede dejar de reír, hablaba en serio al decirle que guardaría el secreto. Y aun si no lo hiciera, Fukuda está seguro de que nadie le creería que la buena señorita Aoki puede disfrutar leyendo un romance menos puro que los que ella usualmente dibuja.


End file.
